Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-24120814-20140922212759
I wanted to continue my 1d question thing, but Im lazy so im doing a solo artist now. Name of singer: Lady Gaga 2. How long have you been a listener? Five years 3. Tell how you discovered them in 5 words or less. I (1) got (2) nutin (3), you (4) bitch (5) 4. What country is she from? United States (but shes Italian) 5. What language does she sing in? English 6. Do you know how they became famous? Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta made an extended play album called Red and Blue (sometimes referred to as Words) in 2005. In early of 2006, she met a producer named Rob Fusari. They began dating and making music together (did someone say Auslly o' what?) for a while. While writing songs for other artists, she wanted to be a singer too. One day, Rob and Stefani were texting. Rob was gonna mention in the conversation the song Radio Gaga by Queen. But, autocorrect was being a god and changed 'radio' to 'lady' and Stefani said to start from then onwards calling her Lady Gaga. Later on, the head of a record label, Def Jam, signed her for a record label! BUT she was dropped like 3 months later. They dropped Katy Perry too, are these bitches high? Trying to get a label to sign her, she started doing berlesque shows with Lady Starlight. Eventually, she was introduced to producer RedOne. RedOne was given a demo mixtape with her later-to-be singles, Just Dance and Poker Face. He then signed her for Cherrytree Records. Around 2008, she created Haus of Gaga, the crew she worked with. She released her debut album, the Fame, on August 19, 2008, and the world was introduced to LADY GAGA. 7. What year did she start singing? 2005 8. Have you ever been to one of her concerts? Nope. 9. What was the first and last CD she put out? Red and Blue in 2005 was the first. Technically ARTPOP from 2013 was her latest CD, but her duet album with Tony Bennett, Cheek to Cheek, comes out TOMORROW, so I'm going with dat. 10. Do you have any of her DVDs? I don't have her DVDs but Ive seen the documentaries on YouTube and I saw her in Machete Kills on Netflix. 11. Is she a mainstream artist? YES, BITCH! 12 Have you seen any of her videos on MTV.vh1, Fuse? All of them. 13. How many CDs of hers do you own? Red and Blue (Regular and Words versions), The Fame, The Fame Monster, Born This Way, and ARTPOP. 14. Do you own any of her singles? Technically I have all the Fame, Fame Monster, Born This Way, and ARTPOP singles because theyre on the albums. But the only song I have that is just a single and isnt on an album is Christmas Tree, featuring Space Cowboy. 15. Do you have any t-shirts from her store site? Nope. 16. Name 5 songs of hers you can think of on the top of your head LoveGame, Venus, Bad Romance, ARTPOP, Aura/Burqa 17. What is your favorite song of hers? Aura (Demo version) 18. Favorite CD of hers? ARTPOP 19. How much would you be willing to pay to see her live? If I had ACTUAL money, Id be broke again from paying every last dime I have. 20. Do your friends listen to her? No. 21. What does she dress like? She wears all kinds of sh*t. But her main outfits she wore mostly in each era: Mirror Dress (The Fame), she wore nothing most in the Fame Monster, Meat Dress (Born This Way) Seashell Bikini and Garden Panty (ARTPOP), a shiny big long-sleeved silk dress/nightgown type thing (Cheek 2 Cheek) 22. Post a photo? Screw you! Y'all bitches can google her. 23. Do your parents like her? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... Fuck no. 24. Can you name all the songs that are on one of her CDs? Ill name all songs published on all CDs. Something Crazy, Wish You Were Here, Red and Blue, Words, No Floods, Boys Boys Boys, Just Dance, Poker Face, Eh Eh, Beautiful Dirty Rich, Paparazzi, Summerboy, Brown Eyes, I Like It Rough, Money Honey, Again Again, LoveGame, The Fame, Teeth, Monster, Bad Romance, Alejandro, Speechless, Telephone, So Happy I Could Die, Dance in the Dark, Disco Heaven, The Edge of Glory, Bloody Mary, Bad Kids, ScheiBe, Hair, Born This Way, Marry the Night, Government Hooker, Judas, Americano, Highway Unicorn, You and I, Heavy Metal Lover, Electric Chapel, Gypsy, Aura, Venus, ARTPOP, MANiCURE, G.U.Y., Jewels N Drugs, Dope, Applause, Fashion, Mary Jane Holland, Do What U Want, Swine, Donatella, and Sexxx Dreams. Ill add the Cheek 2 Cheek ones later. 25. What other artists do you like that sound like her? None. 26. Is her CD in your CD player right now? Yes. 27. Do you have her music on your iPod/Zune/whatever? Yes. 28. Do you have her autograph? No. 29. Least favorite song? None. 30. Last time you listened to her? 5 minutes ago. 31. Was she more famous when you started listening to her, or now? I think its the same. If not, probably more famous years ago. 32. Whats a song of hers that you can listen to on repeat without getting bored? Aura, LoveGame, Government Hooker, Heavy Metal Lover, or So Happy I Could Die 33. Are you listening to her now? No but Im gonna in a bit. 34. On a scale of 1-10 rate your knowledge of her? Definitely 10 35. Ever wrote about them for a school paper? Yes. But my teacher doesnt like Gaga, so... Didnt get that good of a grade. 36. What color are her eyes? .....WELL DAMN. I'm stuck.... I think theyre brown. 37. What genre is her music? Dance/Electro-pop/Classic pop/Rock/Pop/Jazz 38. If I went to a CD store, would I be able to find her CD? Yep. 39. Where do you buy most of her merch? I dont buy any, but the merch is on her store website. 40. Did anyone get you interested in her music? Just a lil' person called God. 41. Do you own any moves with their music featured in it? No. 42. If she stopped making music, would you cry? YES, YOU BITCH! D'; 43. Second favorite singer? Ariana Grande 44. How much has she influenced you? Bitch, a lot. A lot.